Together
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: It was about time we become official like right now. Together forever. Kendall and James mate Kames one shot contains language smut and A/O/B universe side scene from my story On Instinct


**HELLO EVERYONE**

**I AM HERE WITH ANOTHER ONE SHOT IT'S A SIDE STEP FOR MY STORY ON INSTINCT**

**THIS IS A CHANGE OF PACE FOR ME CONSIDERING I ALMOST TO NEVER WRITE ABOUT KAMES BUT I DECIDED WHY NOT**

**HERE WE HAVE THE NIGHT WHERE JAMES AND KENDALL OFFICIALLY BOND VIA AN OLD TRADITIONAL WAY SUCH AS MARKING**

**I KNEW THAT I WOULDN'T INCLUDE THIS SCENE IN THE MAIN PLOT AND I FIGURED AT LEAST SOMEONE WOULD LIKE TO SEE HOW IT HAPPENED**

**THIS IS AN A/O/B SETTING AKA ALPHA/OMEGA/BETA UNIVERSE **

**ANYWAYS ONTO THE BORING STUFF**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT**

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS**

**I NOW SHOO YOU OFF TO READ**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

I've been waiting for this moment forever. I felt the familiar hotness inside and outside of me. I was leaking and he knew it. The stain was large on my pants.

I watched him from my bed. He was standing at the door, with a hungry look in his eyes. I was seeing in red and he looked very intimidating.

I twisted my whole body, I lifted a hand and ran it down my chest, purring loud enough for him to hear. I played with my nipples that were standing at attention.

He kept his hungry gaze on me the whole time as I play with myself. I pinched one nipple with one hand and rubbed the other with my other hand.

I'm surprised that he's actually growling at me, stalking his way towards me.

He places a knee on the edge of my bed before crawling over and looming his currently larger figure over me. He sniffs me.

"Something wrong James?" he asks me as he licks my neck.

"Nope, everything's fine Kendall." I respond trying to hold back a groan.

"Seems like you're calling me more than normal today Jamie. You sure you're ok?"

"Well, besides the fact that I'm hot as hell and I'm horny as hell, I'm perfectly fine."

Kendall drapes a hand down my thigh. "I just wanna say, this is you're fault."

"What? How is this my fault?"

Kendall nips my ear. "I could've came up here fucked you senseless, and been on my merry way. But no," he squeezes my leg for emphasis, "You had to be in heat. No thanks to you it triggered my rut."

I squealed mentally in my head. Yes! Finally, what every Omega dreams of. We might be able to mate, we can be officially together now. No one will bother us with their sad attempts at flirting. It will just be me and Kendall.

I was so caught up in my happy thoughts that I didn't even notice my clothes being ripped and torn off of me.

In the haze of my heat, I felt so much more sexier. I mean I knew I was hot before, but this like amplified it even more.

Kendall has seen me naked before, tons of times actually, but I guess now he sees me in a whole light because gawks at me as if I'm some rare statue.

I pull him in for a kiss, he uses one hand to keep himself up while he uses the other to palm me through.

"Kendall..."

"Everything that's about to happen is all your fault."

Teeth were clashing, tongues slipping in and out of each other's mouths. Spit mixing together and dripping down our chins.

Kendall alternates between rubbing my stone erection and squeezing around it.

Too much clothing, I decided. Moving to reach under Kendall I managed to pull his pants down and kick them off onto the floor.

I ripped his tank tip off without breaking our heated kiss, tossing it aside as well.

Kendall practically shoves his tongue down my throat, it vaguely tastes like the gummy bears we shared earlier. I sucked on his pink appendage, earning a grunt in response.

I laid myself fully on the bed since my neck was starting to hurt from craning so much.

Kendall pulled back to look down at me. He had this sexy glow while kneeling over me. I ran a hand starting from his broad shoulders, past his abs, all the way down above his pubes. I kept teasing him there, he almost bucked his hips in response.

I should have saw it coming, that enlarged cock coming straight for my mouth. I had to quickly adjust for taking in something that large.

So I sucked on it. Not that I had any other choice. I lost most of my breathing air but that's fine too.

Normally he would be doing this to me, because I would have been in heat, by myself. Every month it would be him doing this to me. To you know, sate those Omega urges.

And he would not have normally gone into rut for like another two means I had to give him some attention too. But I'll live I'm not against taking turns.

We eventually have set a nice pace for my face fucking. Kendall latches his hands to cup my ears, bringing my face closer to him.

I can't suck him off the way I normally do, because I'm trapped between hands and hair. I might have accidentally bite his head by accident with all of the slamming going around.

Kendall lets out a surprised yelp.

Yanking me( more like throwing me) off his dick and pulling me closer to him. This was more like hugging except that I was in his lap and he was rubbing our pre come together, making them mix.

I moaned at the sensation, eagerly helping Kendall with this process. Sadly, it didn't last long because I was flipped onto my stomach with my butt high in the air.

Kendall gives it a rough smack. Hard enough to leave a hand print and to be heard across the hall.

Kendall places his tongue in front of my leaking hole, I can hear him slurping up my slick. My face cringed at such a sound.

That's disgusting.

But at the same time my hole was licked and that added more sensations I didn't know I could feel.

A few minutes must have past to where I begin to writhe with the feelings. I could feel Kendall chuckling around me.

I felt the signs of me about to hit my orgasm, but I wanted to wait a little longer. I pulled myself away from from his hot mouth and turned around to face him so we can kiss again.

"You ready for this?" he asks voice strained from keeping his sounds to himself.

I nodded through the lip locking. Kendall moved to my night stand and grabbed a condom. "Put it on me."

I laughed. Of course Kendall would remember something kinda important at the last second. I tore the wrapping off with my hands before holding his leaking cock in one and putting the rubber ring on with the other.

Out of all of the positions we do, I like riding more because it's more wild then any other.

I'm like a pro, I knew what I was doing. There was a time or two where Kendall flipped us over because he couldn't handle me. So we finished the old fashioned way.

"A better question would are you ready for this?"

"Of course I am."

"Really now? Then no flipping ok?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever now get on me." Kendall says this in his gruff Alpha voice and I have to on instinct listen to him.

I didn't even prep myself for this large penetration, it just happened. It hurt a lot less since my slick is just about everywhere now.

Riding Kendall to others would look hard, but I feel like my ass was made for his dick, especially if he was in rut.

I latched myself onto him, my arms wrapping around his neck. His own boney arms around my waist, hands holding my thighs.

It didn't take long for us to get s rhythm but when we did, I can say that after this mu prostate will be thoroughly bruised.

Kendall was licking my neck, as he met my bounces. This means that he's about to knot and mark me.

It's less about the actual penetrating, and more about us being together with each other.

I took one of his wrist and did the same, licking it in preparation. More like sucking for me, but it'll still do.

More seconds passed and I was close, really close and he knew this. Kendall started hitting harder to the point I'm almost out of his lap.

Knotting isn't something you can just feel, but you can hear as well. It all happened so fast, his knot forming inside of me, his own liquids flowing out my hole, dripping down my thigh. Once the knot came it was over for me, because at the same time I hit my peak, spurting everywhere that it could reach.

We ceased movements because a knot can hurt if you kept going. We laid down on my soiled bed, spooning basically.

Then the little stains of the blood from his wrist after I bit him, I felt the warmness trickle down my neck as well. As odd as this sounds, it really feels nice. I heard that mating can actually wear a person out, my eyelids start to droop close.

Kendall's breath is thick on my ear as he calms his heartbeat down to match mine.

One heart beat.

One sound.

"I love you." he says pulling me closer.

One in the same.

Us.

I smiled softy at the thought "I love you too."

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>SO THERE YOU HAVE IT A NICE HOT KAMES ONE SHOT<strong>

**AS STATED EARLIER THIS A SIDE PLOT OFF OF MY STORY ON INSTINCT I DON'T NORMALLY WRITE KAMES BUT THIS WAS A NICE CHANGE FOR ME**

**SO I HOPE THIS TURNED OK AND SORRY IF THIS SEEMED SHORT MOST OF MY STORIES ARE AT LEAST 2000 WORDS **

**FEEL FREE TO READ MY OTHER A/O/B FICS**

**ANYWAYS ABOVE ANYTHING ELSE THE SMUT WAS GOOD RIGHT?**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
